


World's Best Dad(s)

by sabaceanbabe



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-06
Updated: 2010-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-09 21:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabaceanbabe/pseuds/sabaceanbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Molly's first day of school...</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	World's Best Dad(s)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://mamaboolj.livejournal.com/profile)[**mamaboolj**](http://mamaboolj.livejournal.com/) on the occasion of her birthday. Thank you to [](http://grav-ity.livejournal.com/profile)[**grav_ity**](http://grav-ity.livejournal.com/) not only for the beta, but also for the title. Hee.

"Are you alright?" Matt didn't react to Mohinder's question right away. His eyes remained trained on Molly as she walked straight-backed and resolute up the stairs to disappear through the double doors into the school, along with dozens of other children. Mohinder didn't think the other man had heard him any more than his attention was actually on Molly. His expression was a little bit wistful, a little bit lost.

"Matt?"

Matt sighed and turned to Mohinder. "She just looks so small and… fragile, you know?"

Mohinder leaned back against the car door, crossed his arms over his chest. He smiled. "Relax, Matt. Molly is the strongest person I know. She can handle the first day of school." And it was no exaggeration. Molly Walker was small for her age and looked delicate at first glance, but there was a core of steel within her that was surprising in one so young. But then, most girls her age had never witnessed their parents' ugly deaths, had never been held prisoner because of what they could do or been hunted for that very same reason.

The buzz of conversation slowly faded as the last remaining stragglers ran up the steps, leaving only their parents waiting and watching outside. Mohinder lightly touched Matt's shoulder. "We should go," he told him as he turned and pulled open the car door.

"Yeah, I've got to get to work." It was Matt's first day on the New York City police force and Mohinder knew that he wanted to make a good impression. Matt rounded the back of the car as Mohinder folded his long body into the front passenger seat.

Turning back toward the now closed doors, the mostly deserted steps, Mohinder's attention was caught by an older woman, staring at them with a look of horrified fascination. When she realized that he'd noticed, she quickly looked away, clutching her purse tightly as she all but ran to her car. He couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" Matt asked, turning the key in the ignition.

Grinning, Mohinder turned toward him. "I'm fairly certain that there will be rumors flying about us before the day is through," he observed. Matt quirked a brow at him and put the car in gear. "It may have escaped your notice," Mohinder continued as Matt got that look on his face that said he only listened to Mohinder on the outside, "but of all the parents here this morning, you and I are the only ones here as a 'couple.'"

"But, we're not…"

"I don't think that really matters. Do you?"

Matt shook his head and laughed. Pulling out onto the service drive, he rolled down the window and waved cheerfully at the woman Mohinder had seen earlier, who now spoke earnestly with another mother. "Considering Mrs. Andrews there is telling her friend all about Molly Walker's two dads, no, I guess it doesn't." He let his hand dangle outside the window as he pulled the car out into traffic, laughing.


End file.
